Seven
by A True Weasley
Summary: Lily Luna learns her brothers care more about her than she thought. For Project PULL.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

When Lily Luna was seven, she realized she could be as dependant on her brothers as she was her parents.

She bounced into the kitchen, wanting to go to the park.

"Mum," she said excitedly, pulling on her mom's arm, "Mum mum mum!"

"What?"  
"Will you take me to the park?"

"I think you can go by yourself," her mother said, moving around, gathering pots and pans, "It's not that far. And your brothers can come with you."

Lily got upset and started to cry. She wanted to go with her mother, and have her push her on the swings. She liked being with her, and despite feeling grown up, she didn't want to go by herself or with her brothers.

She sighed and walked over to her brothers.

"Al, Jamie, come to the park with me."  
The two boys looked at each other, exchanging a devilish glance. Lily walked away from them and out the door, throwing a sad glance at her mother.

The two boys raced each other down the street, and when they reached the park, chased each other around.

Lily walked over to the swings and stared at her happy brothers. The swing swung gently in the wind.

The two boys were whispering now, and they dashed over, happy grins on their faces.

"Lily," Albus said, panting, "Let's play hide and go seek."  
Lily rolled her eyes. She hated the game but her brothers loved it.

"You're it," James said, trying not to laugh.

"Fine," she said unhappily.  
"Count to 200!"

"Go!"

She closed her eyes and began to count. She heard her brothers feet run through the park, and it soon got quiet.

"Ninety-nine…"

She didn't care that she didn't count to two hundred. She could tell her brothers were planning something.

She opened her eyes to a deserted park. She ran around frantically, trying to find her brothers. She checked behind the trees, under the playground, everywhere, but they weren't anywhere to be found.

She sat down and began to cry.

She was alone.

She knew the way back home, but it was starting to get dark outside.

She stared miserably at the dark sky, at the misshapen dark grey clouds that looked as if they were about to explode.

A drop of rain fell on her head. Another fell on her shoulder, and one on her nose. Soon it was pouring, and she was freezing.

She zipped up her jacket and dashed underneath the playground. She shivered, and tears streamed furiously down her face.

"Stupid Albus! Stupid James!" she said, kicking angrily at the ground.

She saw a flash of light and heard a large crash of thunder. She whimpered and sat down again, not knowing what to do. It was dark and rainy, and she was worried about going home.

She heard people running up the road, and she heard her brothers' voices calling, "Lily! Lily! Where are you?"

She considered not coming out from where she was hiding. But hearing the frantic voices of her brothers, she pulled herself up off the ground and ran out from under the playground.

"I'm here!" she shouted at them, waving her arms.

They looked over and ran quickly to her. Lily threw her arms around her two brothers, trembling and crying. A loud burst of thunder startled them and told them to hurry home. The two boys slipped their hands into hers and they ran home, through the puddles on the streets, through the mud, through the downpours of rain.

They reached the door and burst in, dripping and cold. Ginny saw them out of the corner of her eyes and ran out of the room, coming back with towels. She wrapped them around each of her children, saying a cluster of worried things that sounded like gibberish to them.

Lily went and sat down on the couch, curling up in the corner, her brothers following.

"Why did you come back?"

"What?" Albus said, turning to look at her.

"Why did you come back to get me? I'm your little sister and you left me alone in the park so you could laugh at me not being able to come home."  
Albus hung his head guiltily. James' eyes were guilty, but he tried not to act like he was.

"It was Al's idea; he noticed it was getting dark and got worried and said we should go get you-"

"That's a lie, you were worried too-"

"Was not!"

Albus rolled his eyes.

"Point is, Lily, we care about you. You're our little sister, and we love you."

"Don't forget that, because it's not that often that you'll get to hear James say, 'I love you'-"

"Come on, Al-"

Albus just smiled and grinned. He threw his arm around his little sister. James got up and sat down next to Lily, throwing his arm around her too.

"We're always here for you, Lil," said Albus, squeezing her shoulder.

Harry and Ginny were sitting in the kitchen, looking on at their children.

"They kind of remind me of me, Ron, and Hermione," he said quietly enough that only Ginny could hear.

Ginny looked on, only smiling.

Harry leaned back in his chair, happy.

"I can see all of our personalities in them," Ginny said, "I see your personality in Albus, I see your dad's personality in James, I see my personality in Lily…"

Harry nodded in agreement and replied, "I see the happy family that I've always wanted."  
Ginny's smile grew, and she leaned across the table to kiss him.

Lily then walked into the kitchen, her arms crossed.

"_Mum_," she said loudly, interrupting the kiss.

Harry and Ginny turned to face her.

"Albus and James are fighting again, and I tried to get them to stop, and they said-"

She was cut off by Ginny getting up, who walked to the door frame, following Lily out. She turned back to look at Harry, a wry smile on her face.

"It can only last so long," she said, going to go stop what was happening.

"It'll last through the years," Harry muttered to himself, taking a sip of coffee.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so I may or may not turn this into a series about the second generation kids. What do you think? Please review. :)**


End file.
